Miscellaneous unorganized material/KJTV-TV
| homepage = www.myfoxlubbock.com| }} KJTV-TV is the Fox affiliate serving Lubbock, Texas, owned by Ramar Communications. KJTV was a charter station for its network, having broadcasted the network since its launch on October 9, 1986. It broadcasts on UHF analog channel 34 and digital 35. The station also operates a low-powered sister station on channel 32, KJTV-CA, an affiliate of The Local AccuWeather Channel, which is simulcast on KJTV's digital 34.2 subchannel. The station's studios also house MyNetworkTV affiliate KMYL-LP, The CW affiliate KLCW-TV, Telemundo affiliate KXTQ-CA, and four radio stations (1 on AM and 3 on FM). KJTV's transmissions emanate from a 950 foot tower with an effective radiated power of 1 million watts for its digital signal. History Channel 34 first appeared in 1967 as KKBC-TV (owned by the KB Company (Chester and Clarance Kissell), operating from a control room and transmitter at the tallest downtown building. They had approximately 25 kilowatts of visual power from an antenna about 320 feet above average terrain. The station signed on with a few films, some network programs declined by KCBD and KLBK-TV, and The Mike Douglas Show. Local engineer Alvie Ivey built the facility from used equipment gathered from stations in the region. Soon after channel 34 signed on, a station on channel 28 signed on with much better facilities. KSEL-TV (now KAMC) had 2 megawatts of power, an 875 foot tower located in south Lubbock near other station's towers, and had support from sister stations KSEL-AM 950 (now KJTV-AM) and KSEL-FM 93.7 (now KXTQ-FM) (both of which, ironically, are today sister stations to KJTV-TV). This provided the impetus to move KKBC to a taller location with greater power. New owners took over channel 34 and a taller tower was built at 98th and University Avenue. Local station KWGO-FM (now KQBR) rented a spot on the tower as it was going up. The improved KKBC-TV developed a power of more than 4 megawatts. However, KSEL still had the lead, as they obtained a full-time ABC affiliation, while channel 34 affiliated with Spanish International Network (by bicycled tapes) and changed calls to KMXN-TV. The station continued until sometime in 1973. Legend has it that the board of directors met at the station, assessed their shaky financial footing, and ordered the station shut down on the way out. The film on the air was interrupted, and the station signed off. The license was then returned to the FCC. The tower and land was later acquired by Ramar for use by a radio station the company was starting, KTEZ (now KONE). After a few years' operation, Ramar decided to file for a new channel 34 license using the old tower, feed line, and antenna. That was granted around 1980-81, and on March 15, 1981 KJAA was launched as an independent station. On August 16, 1985, the station became KJTV, and in 1986, it switched to Fox as one of its charter stations. In 2000, KJTV launched a local newscast at 9 p.m. using a virtual set (which is also used for news on KXTQ-CA), while on October 2 of that year, KJTV added a -TV suffix to its call letters. See also * KUPT (TV) * KLCW-TV External links *www.myfoxlubbock.com * * Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Channel 34 TV stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981